


王氏双子的爱人06

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 5





	王氏双子的爱人06

由于刚刚被王一丹抽插过，后穴还在张合着，王一博扶住自己的肉棒，在肖战后穴磨了磨，便一捅到底…  
‘啪……啪……啪……’的声音响彻整个房间，肖战的双手被王一丹吊着举过头顶，头被掰到一侧，肉棒不停的戳着肖战的脸蛋…  
“唔～……啊…太深了…慢一点……”   
王一博的耻毛与肖战的屁股紧紧相连，耻毛被后穴的水打湿一片…  
“嗯～呼～……”王一丹把肉棒放到肖战的嘴边摩擦着，肖战想也没想，一口含了进去…  
“嘶… 真会吸…”王一丹奖励性的摸了摸肖战头顶…  
“啊～……嗯……”肖战的肉棒被王一博突然握住，撸动起来…被艹爽的肖战翻起了白眼，他感觉自己马上就会死掉…  
突感小腹一股强烈的感觉逼进肖战仅剩无存的脑海中，肖战奋力反抗想挣脱被王一丹吊着的双手，头不停的摇晃着…  
“唔……不……”随着肉棒一颤，一股黄色液体射到了王一博的小腹上…  
肖战身子彻底软了下去，再无力气…  
“卧槽！哥，我把他艹射了，你居然把他艹尿了！”  
虽然把人艹尿很有成就感，到王一博有轻微洁癖，他并不喜欢这样的液体出现在自己身上……  
“嗯～……”王一博掰过肖战的头，王一丹的肉棒从口中滑出， “哈……啊～ 你……嗯～”  
王一博用手掐住肖战的脖子， “我？刚刚被艹尿的是你…”说着又用力的顶了几下…  
“啊～……轻～啊……轻点……”  
王一博并没有停下抽插， “刚刚你尿在了我身上，一会儿用骚穴把我的子都接住了，真么美的脸蛋，也享受下丹丹的尿吧。”  
肖战摇着头， “不，不要……啊～哈……求求你们！”  
王一博松开肖战的脖子，王一丹又掰过肖战的脸，“小战战，你要不用脸接着我的尿，那我就直接尿进你嘴里。”  
“唔～…不……嗯～嗯…～” 嘴被迫张开，把王一丹的肉棒再次迎接到口中…

随着肖战的肉棒跳动越来越明显，白色液体喷了出来…  
王一丹一只手扣着肖战双手的手腕，一只手，不断玩弄着他胸前的小葡萄…  
“呼…这小嘴真的好骚，好艹…”王一丹在肖战口中大力抽插做了几次深喉后，拔了出来，白色液体射到了肖战眼睛，鼻子上……  
“啊～……”  
紧接着，一股尿液喷在了肖战漂亮的脸蛋上…  
“唔…嗯～……”肖战眼睛闭着，上面有精液，有尿液…看起来却很美…

“哈，不行了……啊…～ 太深了…”  
王一丹放下肖战的手，肖战用手撑住王一博的腹肌，“唔～ 快……啊～用力…～啊～”

王一博红着眼睛托起肖战的屁股，用力冲刺…  
“啊～～啊～……”在感觉自己要昏倒前，后穴内被液体烫的又加紧了些…他知道，自己被王一博内射了。


End file.
